1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system including a computer having means for ascertaining the occupancy level of the computer and having work load regulating means controlled by the ascertaining means for regulating the computer work load as a function of the ascertained occupancy level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a data processing system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,007. In this known system the ascertaining means find the occupancy level of the computer by measuring the time interval which elapses between repetitive performances of a particular program and more particularly of the program with the lowest repetition frequency. A drawback of this known system is that when this lowest repetition frequency has a relatively small value a relatively long time interval elaspes between two consecutive measurements of the computer occupancy level and consequently the work load can only be regulated at relatively infrequent moments although prompt action may be required, e.g., in case of an abnormal load.
Another drawback of this known system is that when e.g., the number of programs is modified one may have to adjust the criteria for determining the occupancy level of the computer, since the time interval elapsing between repetitive performances of the above mentioned particular program may then have changed.